Gally
Gally 'was an arrogant Glader who betrayed the Gladers to the organization WICKED. 'The Maze Runner Gally became a Glader after arriving in the Glade. However, he was despised by most of the Gladers due to his arrogant nature. Two years later, Gally witnessed the arrival of a teenage boy named Thomas who Gally immediately became enemies with. The next day, Gally witnessed the arrival of a girl and after Alby, the leader of the Gladers, and Newt, Alby's second-in-command, pulled the unnamed girl out of the box elevator that delivered boys to the Glade, the girl awoke and questioned her surroundings before falling into a deep coma. Sometime later, Thomas and another Glader named Minho were attacked by the violent inhabitants of the Maze surrounding the Glade called the Grievers, but they outwiited them and sent the Grievers down the Cliff. That morning, after being interrogated with Thomas by Newt, Minho got into an arguement with Gally that ended with Gally running off into the Maze and went missing. After going missing for many days, Gally eventually returned to the Glade and warned the Gladers that the Maze's creators will kill them before he was attacked and dragged away by a Griever. Gally eventually killed the Griever and ran off. Gally later confronted Thomas, the awoken comatose girl, named Teresa, and the rest of the surviving Gladers in a chamber at the end of a dark tunnel leading out of the Maze with the WICKED agents responsible for creating the Maze. Gally emerged from the shadows with a knife and killed a younger Glader named Chuck who formed a close friendship with Thomas. Thomas, angered by Chuck's demise, attacked Gally. While Gally and Thomas fought, a group of adults entered the chamber and killed the WICKED agents. Thomas eventually defeated Gally and knocked him unconscious and fled with Teresa and the other Gladers. 'The Scorch Trials' Unbeknownst to Thomas and the other Gladers, Gally was taken into custody by WICKED agents and imprisoned in WICKED's headquarters. During his imprisonment, Gally felt guilty for Chuck's death as he could not control it and made several attempts to escape, but was stopped by the WICKED guards every time. However, a group of spies snook into the facility and Gally was found and taken into their care and they took off in a flying transport called a Berg, heading for an unknown location. When Thomas and Teresa, who was corrupted by WICKED and leading a group of female Gladers called Group B, and a teenage boy named Aris, who was the only male member of Group B, ventured into the mountains bordering the wasteland called the Scorch, Teresa told Thomas to step into a dark cave. When Thomas refused, Aris pushed him into the cave and sealed the enterance up. While trapped in the dark chamber in the cave, Thomas had a vision of Gally two years before Thomas arrived in the Glade, angrily glaring at him. Teresa broke free of WICKED's corruption and freed Thomas from the cave and woke him up. Thomas, Teresa, and Aris quickly ran off to regroup with the other Gladers. Category:The Death Cure Category:Characters